Exordium
by BTRlover1122
Summary: Davenport and his wife Amy are going through rough patches in their relationship as the lab rats find love in many ways. But will they be able to face their challenges? Or lose each other in heartache? A BTRlover1122 & Seth Hoult collab. story! AdamxChase, BreanaxMarcus, SpikexBree, DavenportxAmy, and DannyxSerina.
1. Introduction

**So my lovely readers, this fic is going to be Co- Written with Seth Hoult, a friend of mine on here. I'll write the Intro., he'll write the first chapter, and so on. So anyways, we planned some of this out, and it might be AU, so I'll just get on to the writing.**

**Disclaimer!: We don't own Lab rats, if we did, it definitely probably wouldn't be a kids show. We just own the plot, and I own my OCs Breana and Danny, and my theories that fall outside of Cannon ratio. Lab Rats as a whole is owned by Chris Peterson and Bryan More.**

* * *

Chase sat with Breana on his bed, laying back as they were listening to music, trying to drown out the sound of Amy and Davenport, her mom and dad, and his creator and his wife, fighting. They had Breana's ePod on shuffle. "I've been good for most of my life, never struggled with a halo, wrong or right." Breana started singing with the speakers which were playing Orianthi's Heaven In This Hell.

"You have a good voice." Chase told her. They were pretty much the two youngest, except for Breana's twin brother Danny who was five minutes older, and Chase's twin by four minutes of creation, Spike. So they were pretty much the babies of the family, since Spike said himself as older, and to Danny, Breana was his baby sister. They both hated that, but a bionic family wasn't going to be normal. Breana and Chase were pretty much the closest though, besides Breana and Danny.

"Thanks." Breana told Chase, leaning into his chest. He was her brother after all. They both sighed as even with the music blasting just loud enough to not hurt their ears or make their Super Senses glitch, they could still hear Amy and Davenport fighting downstairs. "What are they even fighting about, we didn't do anything did we?" Breana asked. Chase shook his head. "We didn't do anything, at least this time that I know of, but I don't know what they're fighting about either." He sighs and Breana nods, laying down next to him.

A shout of "That's it, I'm leaving for a while!" came from downstairs and Breana and Chase both knew it was Amy yelling at her dad and Chase's creator. Breana got off the bed and Chase followed as they looked out the window of his bedroom. They could clearly see Amy walking away from the mansion and Breana sighed, looking up at Chase. "Do you think she's leaving for good?" Breana asks. Chase shrugged. "I don't know, but I hope not, she's the closest thing Adam, Bree, and I, plus kinda Spike, have ever had for a mom." he told Breana, immediately wrapping his arms around her.

Breana sighed as she hugged Chase. Danny, Bree, Adam and Spike were down in the lab, where Davenport would probably go now. That was where he spent most of his time. Emphasis on _most_, as when he wasn't in the lab, he was spending time with Breana and Danny, and also Chase, plus sometimes the other kids and also Amy. So most meant most, yet it didn't.

Chase slyly picked Breana up and she yelped in Surprise. "Chase, would you please put me down. You know I don't like when Danny, Adam or Spike do that to me, but you?" She pleads. "Hold on." Chase tells her as he sets her on the bed. "Thank you." Breana smirked as she was once again on a stable surface.

Chase smiled lightly at her as he sat next to her. He sighed for a moment. "What's wrong? Is it mom leaving?" Breana asked him, now playing the role of a concerned younger sister. Younger only by a year, but younger neverless.

"Well, it's partially that, but also something else. Please don't get mad when I tell you." Chase answers. "What? I promise I won't get mad, I could never be mad at you, you're my older brother." Breana told him.

Chase took a deep breath. "Well, um, I kinda think I might like Adam." He began. Breana looked at him confused, of course he liked Adam, family was family. "No, not like, but _like like_. I don't know, I just realized I might have feelings for him, more than brothers should." Chase finishes. Breana made a coughing sound as she started sputtering mildly before taking a sip out of the glass of water that was near them.

"Sorry, I kinda choked on spit there. So, you like Adam in _that_ way?" Breana asks Chase. Chase nodded. "I know, I shouldn't since we're kinda brothers." He told her. Breana just laughed. "You do know that you, Adam and Bree aren't actually related right? Same for us, though you're still my brother." She told him, hugging him.

"You don't mind that I might be gay, or at least Bi?" Chase asked her, hugging back. Breana shook her head. "If anything, I think I love you more now, family is supposed to be accepting right?" She asked and Chase nodded, squeezing her.

"Let me breathe please Chase, you're almost worse than Adam hugging me to death." Breana squeaked. "Sorry." Chase said, loosening his grip on her and Breana sighed, looking at the clock in the bedroom.

"I guess we should go to bed now." Breana told Chase after she saw the time. "Yeah, we should." Chase agreed. After that, they fell asleep together, like they did a lot since they'd fall asleep talking.


	2. Chapter 1: This Isn't Over

**A/N: Hi Seth Hoult here, just wanted to say that I'm really excited to be making a collab. Fic with my dear friend BTRlover1122 and I hope you all like it. So please read and review, we'd greatly appreciate it if you did and now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own lab rats.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – This Isn't Over**

* * *

Breana wakes up from her dream, having had it for the past two weeks since her mom left the house. _'Just gotta take it one day at a time.'_ she thought to herself as she stretched out, remembering Chase's words the morning after the fight. Smiling at how Chase can be reliable enough to look on the bright side of things, no matter how bleak. Getting out of bed now, Breana sees her calendar and that today is the first day of school and her freshman year at Mission Creek High School. Suddenly feeling the adrenaline from her excitement, Breana rushes to get her clothes that she had ready and goes to the bathroom attached to her room, to jump in to the shower. As soon as she was done and fully dressed with a towel still wrapped around her hair, Danny comes barging in. "Hey Breana you ready?" Danny asks walking in before making himself comfortable sitting on her bed. "Yeah and I could've been naked, don't you know how to knock?" Breana asks throwing the towel she was using to dry her hair, hitting him in the face. Taking the towel off his face, Danny gets up and runs over to Breana and picks her up. "Ahhh Danny!" Breana shouts grabbing onto his shoulders as he runs out of her room and down the stairs. "What?" "Put me down!" "Oh alright." Danny says, putting Breana down in the living room. "You know I don't like it when you do that!" Breana shouts again, giving him a weak jab to his shoulder since he was just playing around. "Ow." Danny responds pretending like her punch hurt. "Breana and Danny Davenport get over here and eat your breakfast or you'll be late for school!" Tasha yells interrupting them. "Oh sorry Tasha, I was just getting Breana down from her room you know how girls are always taking too long just to get ready." Danny explains as he sits at the table next to Bree, who looks at him like he's crazy. "Well it's her first day in high school and I would hope she wanted to look great." Tasha says while putting plates of food in front of Danny and Breana to eat quickly, since everyone else was already finishing up.

"Good morning everyone." Davenport says, deciding to sit down while Tasha grabs a plate for him too before she sits down to eat next to Leo. "So is anyone excited for school?" Davenport asks. Getting a mixed response of "Yeah." from everyone and "Not really." from Spike and Leo. "Alright well um Leo, Danny, Breana how do you feel about your first day as a freshmen?" Tasha asks. "We're excited, we finally get to go to school with everybody here now." Breana says, speaking for both Danny and herself. "What about you Leo?" "I'm not sure, probably just nervous." Leo says. "Aww don't worry baby, you'll be fine." Tasha says trying to be reassuring. "Alright well it's almost time to go so just finish up and get in the car when you're ready." Davenport says, getting up and leaving his plate at the table while he leaves the kitchen. "But you haven't even touched your food!" Tasha shouts after him. "More bacon for me." Spike says simply as he just takes some of Davenport's food.

Soon everyone's ready and in Davenport's car, thankfully there was enough room for everyone as Davenport gets in and starts to drive us to school. "You know I've always heard that freshmen get picked on a lot by the upper classes, is that true or is it just in the movies?" Leo asks out of random curiosity. "Well really that depends…" "Depends on whether or not you're gonna sit there and take it like a bitch." Spike says interrupting Chase from explaining how it works in high school. "Language! Spike how many times do I have to tell you that?!" Davenport scolds. "Hey I'm just letting the kid know what it's like Mr. D by telling him the truth. If you don't want anybody to step on you, then you either gotta fight back and show 'em up when they try to step on you or my personal favorite step on them first. But as for you Leo… you got no hope and you're the smallest one in this car, do you have any idea what could happen to you? They can throw you away in a trash can, give you wedgies, dunk your head in the toilet, I mean the possibilities are endless." Spike explains. "Spike please don't make this like last year, please, this is the only school in the district you haven't been expelled from and don't put those thoughts in anyone's head." Davenport says as he stops the car in front of the school. "Alright D, I won't fuck it up. I mean screw it up!" Spike says correcting himself before he gets out with everyone else. The most hesitant being Leo after hearing Spike talking about all the bad things that could happen to him yelling "No I won't survive!" with Adam being forced to pry him out and have Bree repeat that he'd be fine, and that Spike was just messing with him.

Soon as they all get inside they notice they're the only one's there and decide to start looking for their lockers, which are all conveniently next to each other. "This is awesome." Danny says smiling at Breana, both even more excited for their first year in high school. The rest of them already opening their lockers and putting their stuff away, except for Spike who brought nothing. Chase then walks over to Breana looking a bit uncomfortable for some reason, and seeming to understand what Chase was going to say walks away from the group a few feet. "What's wrong?" Breana asks. "It's Adam." Chase whispers before looking up ahead. Following his line of vision Breana see's Adam next to Spike and Danny who are talking to each other until she notices Adam looking around in the group before finding Chase, who instantly looks back at Breana. "Okay, um what's that all about that's got you so nervous?" Breana asks looking between the two, before Adam goes back to his conversation with Danny and Spike. "Because he's been hovering over me for the last two weeks, and he said he wanted to talk about something this morning but I left after that to get in the car and it's making me so nervous. And you know how I feel about him so it's just awkward." Chase explains. "Well what did you expect you've been avoiding him ever since you told me you had feelings for him, and you know how he is with anyone in the family trying to be distant. And beside that doesn't mean anything, he's probably just worried about you over…" Breana stops her train of thought before it could say her mom's big fight with Davenport. "Breana, are you okay?" Chase asks concernedly. "Yeah I'm fine, sorry just kind of zoned out for a moment there." Breana says trying to seem calm and collected. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Mission Creak's freaky geek leader of the nerds." Turning around Chase and Breana see Trent walking up to them. "Oh and he has a friend, or is he just bothering you babe?" Trent says directing his question to Breana. "Uh it's Breana not babe." Breana responds annoyed by the older teen, even if she didn't know him. "Well Breana, how's about you ditch this loser here and come hang with a real ball player. What'd you think of that?" Trent asks. "I thought you were dating Danielle?" Chase suddenly asks. "I am but you know what, I'm starting to think about maybe going out with her." Trent says pointing at Breana.

"You're not my taste." Breana responds. "How would you know, have you ever even tried to taste me? Cause I can think of a few places you can start at or you could always just let me have a taste of you first." Trent teases. "She's just trying to say you're not her type, with you being all selfish." Chase explains, knowing how a conversation with Trent could be one hell of headache. "Shellfish? I'm not into seafood… Wait why am I listening to you, this your girlfriend or something?!" Trent shouts at Chase, getting the groups attention to what's going on. "I'd easily prefer him over you." Breana says. "So what, you'd prefer some loser fag over me! Well how who you like him broken?" Trent asks, before attempting to beat Chase up. Until he was punched across the face by Adam, and grabbed by Spike from behind holding him in an arm lock to keep him from running. "Who the fuck do you think you are talking about him like that?" Adam asks Trent, throwing more punches at him before Danny breaks it up, only to punch Trent himself for what he said to Breana. "Should we stop this?" Leo asks. "Na, Trent's had this coming for a while." Bree says watching Spike, Adam and Danny take turn pushing and punching Trent around like dogs fighting over who gets to tear a rabbit apart. "It's not my fault! I didn't know he had a girlfriend!" Trent says in between his beatings. Before finally Spike drags Trent to his still open locker and kicks him in, pushing him in further before locking it shut. "And if I ever find out about you or any of the football players laying a finger on my Chase, I'll beat you into pieces and throw you in a wood chipper to chop up whatever's left next time!" Adam shouts through the locker for some reason angry at the idea of Chase and Breana together, and getting a fist bump from Spike. Chase then turns around blushing at hearing Adam say 'my Chase', before noticing a kid staring at the group in shock with his mouth open. _'Uh.'_ Chase thinks to himself trying to come up with something to say before tapping Breana on the shoulder to let her see someone had seen them.

Breana then walks up to the other kid who looked to be about Chase's age. "Hi, I'm Breana." Breana starts out. "I didn't see anything." The kid responds while slowly backing away, a bit unsure about Breana. "Oh no, sorry about that. That was just um… I guess pay back?" Breana mumbles tries to explain, before Chase walks up. "What she's trying to say is that the guy my brothers put in the lockers was a bully who kind of had it coming, and really she had no part in this." Chase explains. "Oh okay then." "I'm Chase by the way." "Marcus." The kid now known as Marcus says, before nodding his head understanding now what happened. "So Marcus, are you new to this school? 'Cause I don't think I've ever seen you around last year." Chase asks. "Yeah actually, me and my dad just moved here like a week ago." Marcus says. "Wow, so welcome to Mission Creak High School…" "Otherwise known as hell." Spike says interrupting Chase. "That's Spike my twin brother." Chase continues ignoring Spike's earlier comment. "Older twin brother." "By only four minutes! Anyways, those are my other brothers Adam and Danny who is Breana's twin, my sister Bree and our friend Leo. Guys this is Marcus." Chase introduces. "Hi." Marcus says as the group starts with their own questions. Breana pulling Chase away from the group this time, "Oh my god he's hot!" Breana whisper shouts in Chase's ear. "Ow you realize you can whisper softly and I'd still hear you." Chase responds while rubbing his ear. "Sorry but still look at him." Breana says with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Aww somebody's got a crush." Chase teases. "Shut up, at least I'm not avoiding anyone." Breana points out. "Well at least I don't mumble my words just to say hi." Chase says back. "Hey guys you coming or not?" Leo asks, interrupting before Breana could say anything else. They all walk to the cafeteria, the school suddenly filled with students as Breana mouths out to Chase 'This isn't over.'

**(Meanwhile…)**

Davenport is working on fixing Eddie's body since he kept annoying him about it and how if he was such a genius then why couldn't he build him another. So he was stuck in the lab working on it, but kept losing focus. Instead Davenport's thinking about Amy and their fight as he has been for the past two weeks, only trying to ignore it by working on project's even as low as Eddie's body. _'Gah! I can't concentrate on this… maybe I'm just hungry.'_ Davenport thinks to himself remembering that he hadn't eaten much of anything in the morning. Davenport then gets up from his chair leaving his lab. Going up the elevator Davenport try's to ignore his thoughts about Amy, but looking back at the lab made him think of how the kids had confronted him about his fight with Amy.

**(Flashback)**

_"You're just gonna let her walk out like that, not even say anything?!" Spike shouts out angrily, as he is most of the time. "No I'm just giving her, her space that's all." Davenport tries to explain. "No you're being a little bitch and not trying hard enough to get her back! You know what fuck this…" Spike shouts out, before leaving the lab and going upstairs. "Language!" Davenport shouts after him. "Okay well I agree with Spike on that one, without the curse words but still you're being completely distant. Why give her space when she wants you around more, that's all she's really asking otherwise what would be the point in leaving? She's only trying to show you how she feels, and if you don't make time for her than some other guy will." Bree says, seeming to speak for everyone as they nod their heads. "Look I know you're right but I'm trying to let her cool off right now. She'll be back, I promise you she'll be back." Davenport says. "How do you know that?" Danny asks. "I just do. When two people love each other they always find a way to make things work out in the end, right?" Davenport explains. "They also don't fight and separate even if it's for a little bit!" Danny shouts out, getting impatient with his dad for letting Amy go so easily. "Couples do fight and argue Danny, it's what makes them stronger just like me and Amy. So please just don't worry guys this is only temporary, we'll be fine okay." Davenport says, everyone either walking away or just nodding their heads from side to side in disbelief._

**(End of Flashback)**

_'Yeah some plan, let her cool off. What am I thinking? Why can't I just get this right?'_ Davenport thinks to himself as he gets in the kitchen and makes himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Going into the living room with his food, Davenport sits down and turns on the TV, thinking about what he should do. **'**_The kids were right but how do I start?'_ Davenport thinks to himself again, getting off the couch ignoring the TV and his food, just to look out the window at Amy's house across the street. Staring off at the house, Davenport can't help but feel that she's so far away and all he has to do is somehow make it up to her for her to come back. _'Please come back to me.'_ "Ahem!" Davenport looks back and sees Tasha who interrupted his thoughts. "Enjoying the view?" Tasha asks, after seeing him look outside. "Huh? Oh yeah, you know it's just such a beautiful day outside." Davenport says, remembering his food and going back to the couch to sit down. "Yeah, why don't you go outside then? I bet the views much better close up." Tasha says after looking out the window herself and seeing Amy's house. "You know I can't…." "Don't start that, yes you can Donald Davenport. You've always seemed to make the unimaginable happen and yet you can't even talk to your own wife, I mean what is this a soap opera? Not that I wouldn't watch it but come on, she's laid her foot down and all you've done is hide. So stop actin' all lonely and depressed and start making it up to her." Tasha explains. "How? I don't even know where to start." Davenport says honestly. "A phone call would be a start, even just to say hi or something. I don't know just anything to let her know she's on your mind and you still care enough to try and make it work. That's all I'm saying." Tasha says before getting back to sweeping the floor. _'She's right damn it, I need to make that phone call quick.'_ Davenport thinks to himself running back to the lab to call Amy.


End file.
